


Good One!

by beren



Category: Panik, Panik/TH, Tokio Hotel
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-17
Updated: 2008-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For his birthday, Timo from Panik jokingly tells his best friend that he wants twins for a night, and just for a laugh, David arranges for Bill and Tom from Tokio Hotel to come over. Timo gets the joke but they are both shocked when it becomes apparent that the twins aren't kidding. David watches Tom doing things to his little brother and it's the hottest thing he's ever seen. Bill and Tom then lure Timo into their game, with certain rules. Timo isn't allowed to fuck Bill, but he can do whatever he wants to Tom. David becomes increasingly more jealous as he watches his best friend have sex with the older twin, exposing feelings he didn't know he had. Of course Bill notices and subtly brings David into the mix, soon arranging things so that Timo and David are kissing and touching, until the friends are all over each other, which is Bill and Tom's queue to quietly make their exit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good One!

**Author's Note:**

> My fourth fic for the kinkathon :). Thanks to Soph for the beta.

**Title:** Good One!  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Panik/TH  
 **Pairing:** Bill/Tom, Bill/Tom/Timo, David/Timo  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** twincest, threesome, toys  
 **Summary:** See kink request.  
 **Kink Request:** For his birthday, Timo from Panik jokingly tells his best friend that he wants twins for a night, and just for a laugh, David arranges for Bill and Tom from Tokio Hotel to come over. Timo gets the joke but they are both shocked when it becomes apparent that the twins aren't kidding. David watches Tom doing things to his little brother and it's the hottest thing he's ever seen. Bill and Tom then lure Timo into their game, with certain rules. Timo isn't allowed to fuck Bill, but he can do whatever he wants to Tom. David becomes increasingly more jealous as he watches his best friend have sex with the older twin, exposing feelings he didn't know he had. Of course Bill notices and subtly brings David into the mix, soon arranging things so that Timo and David are kissing and touching, until the friends are all over each other, which is Bill and Tom's queue to quietly make their exit.  
 **Author's Notes:** My fourth fic for the kinkathon :). Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
 **Word count:** 7,143  
[ My Fanfic Listings (LJ)](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/485699.html) | [My Fanfic Listings (DreamW)](http://beren-writes.dreamwidth.org/130047.html)

Timo felt his jaw drop as David walked into his hotel room followed by two very familiar, identical faces. How the hell David had managed to get the Kaultiz twins into their hotel on his birthday he had no idea, but the conversation he had had with David the previous month swam into his head.

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" David asked him, throwing himself down onto the couch.

Timo looked at his friend and the first thing that jumped into his head was 'a kiss', but they weren't alone and he wasn't sure if David would deck him. Given the fact that David had always had all the concept of personal space that a fruit fly had of brain surgery, he could never tell quite how David would react to something like that.

The sparkle in David's eyes was wicked and so that's the direction Timo's thoughts went in too.

"Twins," he said with a mischievous grin, "a pair of identical twins who will do unmentionable things to each other and me."

That made Linke, who was sitting with his laptop a few feet away, laugh loudly.

"Good luck on finding those in a month," Linke said in a totally unsympathetic tone.

"He could kidnap the Kaulitz twins," Juri said, having just walked into the room, "they look like girls."

"Yeah," Linke added, "just ask Franky and his wank material."

For that Frank threw a balled up serviette that was still around from lunch at Linke and gave their bassist the finger. Timo for his part found himself doing his best not to look interested, guilty or flushed in anyway shape or form. Linke and Juri didn't have the faintest idea that he found that idea very hot; David did, but then David knew everything about him except the fact that he'd like to be more than best friends.

"Twins it is then," David said and looking back, Timo realised he should have been worried at that point.

Flicking back to the present he wasn't sure whether to run away or laugh.

"Timo, your birthday present, as ordered," David said with a flourish and a small bow, "but don't be too long; they charge by the hour."

At that Timo was surprised to see Tom roll his eyes and look at Bill.

"I thought we had the talk about charging," Tom said as if exasperated; "if you charge it's not legal. We work for favours, remember?"

Bill did the most wonderful impression of an airhead Timo had ever seen.

"Oh yeah, right, I forgot, sorry, Tomi."

The Kaulitz twins had an actual funny sense of humour, who would have guessed. Timo all but doubled up laughing and David joined in. Both of the twins were grinning too.

"Okay, David," Timo said, enjoying the joke for what it was, "you got me and I will want to know how, but for now, anyone want a drink."

That broke any ice there may have been left and Timo grabbed the cooler they had snuck into the hotel (since hotel prices were extortionate) and gave everyone drinks. It was a very good and very impressive joke; typical of David. Ever since Timo had known his friend, David had never done anything by halves.

It turned out David had figured out that both bands were going to be in the same city at the same time, purely by accident, on Timo's birthday. Since David never did anything with anything but his whole heart, that had set him plotting and after somehow getting Tom's phone number from someone at the record company (David refused to say how), the joke had been arranged.

Timo would never had guessed that the twins were up for such a joke, but as he found out while they all mellowed over beers and vodka; the twins had very well developed senses of fun. He almost felt guilty about all the times he'd taken the piss out of them behind their backs, almost. It was only the way he caught Bill looking at him a couple of times that made him slightly uneasy; Bill Kaulitz had a very intense stare.

It was actually very late and the whole of Panik had had a small gathering to celebrate Timo's birthday before they had all headed to their rooms, so Timo was feeling very mellow and happy. David bringing the twins in had been a complete shock and he hadn't really expected it to last more than a few minutes, but they were actually having a good time. If anyone had asked him if he would get on the the Kaulitz twins he would have been very doubtful, but Bill was a damn sight deeper than he looked and Tom had so many tall tales that they barely stopped laughing.

However, the really interesting bit of the evening started after he had had to excuse himself to use the bathroom. When he came back, he found David staring with his mouth open in shock and the twins in what he could only describe as a lip lock. Bill and Tom had taken to sitting on the bed, since it was the only place that would take both of them, while he and David had had the chairs and now Bill was all but sitting in Tom's lap as the two kissed like it was their last chance.

Timo felt all his brain power travelling south, because, even though his brain was screaming "Incest!" as loud as humanly possible, most of him was only noticing how hot the two were together. The way Tom's hands were running up and down Bill's back under Bill's shirt; the way one of Bill's hands was travelling up Tom's leg centimetre by centimetre; the way they were making little moaning noises: it was all a bit mind boggling.

He shared a look with David that said "What the fuck" and then went back to watching. By the time the pair broke apart, his brain was kind of addled.

"Looks like they didn't believe the tabloids either," Bill said with an almost evil smile.

"Sometimes the tabloids get it right," Tom agreed as Timo found himself being pinned down by two identical pairs of eyes; "especially when we leak the information to them. Once it's in the tabloids no one ever believes it again."

"Even when it's under their nose," Bill continued and somehow managed to produce the most innocent expression Timo had seen on anyone except Jan in a long time; "you'd be amazed what we can get away with these days."

"You're ... you're ..." Timo was very rarely stuck for words, but he really had no idea what to say.

"You're actually really together?" David saved him by asking what he was thinking, but had no ability to actually verbalise.

The twins nodded in perfect time.

"And after meeting you, we don't think you're likely to tell anyone, especially after what you invited us here for," Bill said and was clearly enjoying to shock.

"But that was a joke," Timo said, but found that his eyes were watching the way one of Tom's hands was stroking up and down Bill's back far too closely for his peace of mind.

He looked to David desperately for backup.

"I thought it was a joke too," David said, clearly on the same page he was.

"Oh we know that," Bill said, standing up and very deliberately climbing back on the bed so he was straddling Tom properly, "but we've been watching you since we came in and we think you'd rather it wasn't."

Bill turned and looked him right in the eye.

"We'll just start over here," Bill said in a perfectly serious tone, "and when you feel like it, you can come and join us. Consider it our birthday present to you."

Timo swallowed hard as Bill and Tom went back to kissing and he looked to David since he had no clear idea of what to do. This was happening; Bill and Tom Kaulitz were actually going at it in his hotel room, and part of his brain was trying to convince him this was part of the joke and any second the pair would break apart laughing, and the rest was pointing out how incredibly hot the twins were together. David appeared equally as shell shocked by the whole situation, but wasn't moving to stop it.

It was when Tom grabbed the edge of Bill's shirt and pulled it upwards before throwing it to the side that Timo decided this definitely wasn't an elaborate prank. What did you do when you had invited two people to your room for sex, even though you hadn't expected them to take it seriously, and they were going at it right in front of you? Timo almost died when he heard what sounded suspiciously like a zip and Bill arched away from Tom with a moan. It was quite possibly one of the hottest things he had seen.

His cock was beginning to feel constrained in his underwear and he couldn't take his eyes off the twins. When he did manage it he glanced at David, but David seemed to be as enrapt as he was and given that he was pretty sure David was completely straight, that was saying something. Timo had long been of the opinion that the normal rules of the universe did not apply to the Kaulitz twins and the pair made their own bubble of reality wherever they went and this just proved it.

His polite brain and his 'oh my god that's hot' brain were as least in agreement on one thing; there was no way to stop this. Interrupting just seemed plain rude and his libido definitely didn't want the twins to finish what they were doing any time soon. He had no idea if he would ever have the guts to join in, but he was coming to terms with the whole watching part.

Bill's jeans went loose, suggesting to Timo that the belt, button and fly were now all released and he licked his lips as he watched Tom's ever mobile hands pushing the jeans and Bill's underwear down slightly. What was revealed was a very nice, pert arse and a rather unexpected tattoo. There, right on Bill's left cheek was one simple word "Tomi's" and Timo felt his jaw drop again. It was very obvious why no one knew about that tattoo.

He lost all ability to ponder the details of that, however, as he watched Bill sucking two of Tom's fingers when offered them. All blood seemed to have abandoned his brain and was trying to get into his cock, if the throbbing feeling in his loins was anything to go by, and he barely managed to stop himself moaning quietly at the sensation. There was something sensual about the twins that spoke to very primitive parts of his brain. He almost stopped breathing as, after a little while, Tom removed those well sucked fingers, winding his arm around Bill's back and Timo had no doubt where those fingers were going. The way Bill's moaned and pushed back as at least one of those fingers was slowly pushed into his arse told Timo that Bill had known exactly what Tom intended as well.

In the back corner of his mind he was still trying to rationalise the fact that the most famous twins in Germany were in his hotel room having sex, but mostly he was just enjoying the show. It was completely clear that Bill and Tom knew each other very well and Timo found himself looking at David again and wishing he knew his best friend quite that well too. That was a line they had never crossed, except in those fumbling, confusing, early months of puberty when they had discovered things together, including girls.

A very insistent moan from Bill dragged his attention back to the show going on, on the bed and Bill's head was back and Bill was rocking against the fingers now deep within him and Timo was captivated by the sight. This was not porn, not something to be laughed at, it was very real and it demanded all of his attention.

"More, Tomi," Bill whispered in an almost desperate tone, "please."

Tom immediately moved to obey his twin's request and Timo was quite amazed by how quickly Tom had Bill flat on the bed and was removing Bill's already loosened clothing. Bill was naked and welcoming his fully clothed brother between his legs before Timo could figure out what was going on. Tom had also retrieved Bill's bag from the floor and was fumbling in it with one hand while keeping his twin happy with kissing. It seemed either Bill was a very demanding lover or Tom liked to make sure everything was perfect for his little brother, of which both scenarios seemed highly possible.

The fact that David had not moved and not said a word spoke volumes to Timo because it meant that, at least at a watching level, David was enjoying it as much as he was. When David didn't like things it didn't take David long to let people know.

Tom finally fished a small zipped pouch out of Bill's bag and undid it one handed and then Timo realised that what Tom had been after was lube. If the whole nakedness thing hadn't given him a clue that Bill and Tom were very serious then that definitely would have tipped the balance.

Neither of the twins seemed to care that he and David were there as Tom opened the lube and applied it to the same fingers that had been employed before. Tom was leaning between Bill's legs almost nose to cock and Bill spread his legs further as Tom moved to slip two fingers into his twin.

Timo stood there doing his best not to pant as he watched the live show. Tom had breached Bill easily and was moving those fingers rhythmically when Timo found himself biting his lip as, in front of his eyes, Tom calmly took Bill into his mouth. Bill's response was to arch into the touch, moaning like a porn star. Timo felt his cock throbbing in his jeans.

For a little while Tom continued this attention on Bill and then surprised Timo by pulling back and looking at him.

"Of course making him come like that is no challenge," Tom said, staring him in the eye and doing something that made Bill moan; "but I can make him come just with my fingers."

Timo wasn't sure he believed that.

"Want to see?" Tom asked and to his shame, Timo found himself nodding eagerly.

The made Tom smile and, as Timo watched, he saw Tom twist his fingers in some way that made Bill moan even more and buck upwards. That was when he started to believe that maybe Tom was telling the truth.

Two fingers became three with the application of a little more lube and Timo couldn't take his eyes off the way Tom was working Bill. It was so hot that he wanted to touch himself, but deep in the recesses of his mind, for some reason he could not fathom, he had decided that was rude and so he didn't move. All he did was stand there in wrapt silence as Tom's fingers moved in and out of Bill, bending and twisting every now and then and making Bill writhe more and more on the bed.

Bill's cock was hard and glistening at the tip with precome and Timo knew an approaching orgasm when he saw one. Bill's breathing sped up, the moaning increased and Tom's boast was proved correct as Bill came with a cry and Tom swooped in at the very last second and swallowed everything Bill had to give.

It was so incredibly erotic that Timo kind of forgot that breathing was supposed to be an automatic function for a while. He looked at David and David looked at him and he was glad he wasn't the only one shell shocked by the whole experience.

"God, I love it when you do that," Tom said eventually, slowly coming to a half sitting position.

From where Timo was standing it looked as if Bill loved it too and the way his cock was straining at his jeans gave him a good indication that he was enjoying it too.

"They're still watching?" Bill asked without opening his eyes and Timo found Tom looking directly at him.

"Oh yeah, still watching," Tom said and grinned and Timo saw Bill smile, although the younger twin still hadn't opened his eyes.

When Bill finally chose to move, Timo found himself watching the way Bill's muscles rippled under Bill's pale skin.

"Not that we mind putting on a show if that's what you want," Bill said, almost as if he wasn't sitting there completely naked, "but there is an open invitation here."

Timo really wasn't sure and he looked at David for support.

"It's your birthday," David said with a shrug and a wicked grin.

He was being invited for a threesome with Bill and Tom Kaulitz, a position that a significant percentage of the European population would have given their right arm to be in. His logical brain was pointing out the pros and cons, but he knew he would be an idiot not to go for it. The worst that could happen was that he was a little out of his depth and he had to ask them to stop. It might be embarrassing, but the alternative was missing out on what might be really great sex.

He had had sex with another guy a total of one time and that had been less than stellar since he and Max had both been inexperienced and not overly sure what they were actually doing. It had been fun, but messy and a bit of a shock. Tom and Bill looked like they were far more experienced and could teach him a thing or two, or four, or eight.

Bill patted the bed and Timo finally gathered his courage and walked over. He was well aware these two were younger than he was, but at that moment he felt like the apprentice approaching the masters.

"One rule," Bill said as Timo reached the side of the bed; "see this?"

Bill half rolled over and pointed to the tattoo on his backside.

"That means my arse is Tomi's, so you don't get to fuck me," Bill told him in a very practical tone.

Timo expected there to be more, but that seemed to be all Bill wanted to tell him.

"That's it?" he asked just to make sure.

"The one and only rule," Bill replied with a smile, "well apart from the sensible safe sex ones. You can do anything else to me you'd like and you can fuck Tomi if you like and as hard as you like," that earned a laugh from the owner of the arse in question, "but you can't fuck me. Tomi is possessive."

Timo was a little confused; from the little he knew about the Kaulitz twins he would have thought Bill would be the one who was far more likely to be possessive.

"And you're not?" he had to get things clear in his head before they did anything; he did not want to end up pissing off these two.

"Oh he's possessive," Tom spoke this time while happily beginning to undress, "he just likes watching me being fucked. If I ever tried it while Bill wasn't there he'd hand me my balls in a sandwich."

Timo decided that he really didn't want to go into the psychology behind that little revelation, so he just accepted it.

"As long as Tomi's faithful," Bill said as if it was perfectly obvious, "I don't have any need to be jealous."

That was one way of looking at it, Timo supposed and he assumed that, in the twins' definition of things, faithful meant as long as Bill was involved.

"What about all those girls you claim to sleep with?" David actually sounded curious, which was so typically David; he'd probably forgotten that Bill was naked now.

Tom grinned at that.

"Let's just say they never go away unsatisfied," Tom said with a wiggle of his eyebrows and brushing his hand along Bill's arm.

"And they never say anything?" David was incredulous.

"You'd be amazed what people will keep secret when you give them a sob story about the closest we can come to being together," Bill said with a very mischievous smile. "Every last one of them thinks I'm a blushing virgin who just can't imagine being with anyone except Tomi and that she was our middle ground. They think the tattoo is the most wonderful sign of love, ever, and that it's on my arse because that's the only place I can guarantee no one will see it."

Timo made a quick mental note to never, ever cross the Kaulitz twins; the pair were far, far too devious.

"But, back to tonight," Bill said, stretching like a cat and making Timo's eyes roam all over the pale, naked flesh without his consent. "It's you're birthday, Timo, what would you like?"

His heart rate sped up at that and he found his head rather empty. Until that moment there had been a whole host of dirty thoughts running around in there and now, when he needed it, he was blank.

"I think Timo might need a bit of help," Tom said, kneeling up and undoing his belt with one smooth movement. "Maybe we should undress him, Billi, what do you think?"

"I think that's a very good plan," Bill said, kneeling up and looking Timo up and down.

Timo's flight response almost kicked in as Tom stood up and kicked off the huge jeans, before walking behind him. He was very, very turned on, but just a little nervous of the twins and quite how practiced they seemed to be.

"Stop thinking," Bill said, leaning in towards him; "it's much easier that way."

When Bill's lips covered his own, he decided that was very good advice and, when Bill's fingers threaded through his hair at the back of his head, he gave up sensible thought as a bad lot. Hell, did Bill know how to kiss and he found a tongue all but raping his mouth almost straight away and the lack of air made him dizzy. His jeans were undone and off before he even knew what was happening and he realised he was being very successfully tag-teamed.

"I'm so glad our little show was appreciated," Bill said and Timo was beginning to think he knew which one was the dominant twin as Bill looked down at the bulge in his boxer shorts.

Tom seemed to be taking his lead from Bill and Timo was pretty sure he was about to have his mind, quite succinctly, blown.

"But let's make sure you're warmed up properly," Bill said with an almost innocent look on those elegant features, which belied the fact that the owner was completely naked; "we don't want Tomi being disappointed."

At least they didn't seem to be about to have a conversation about who was going to top; Timo didn't think he was ready to be a bottom just yet. When Bill went onto all fours and then reached for the front of his boxers he almost stepped backwards purely on instinct, but he found a very firm body behind him and arms wrapped around him, slipping under his t-shirt and holding him in place and even moving him forward just a bit. Bill then pulled his shorts down and his erection bobbed free in an embarrassingly eager fashion.

Blowjobs he had a little more experience with, but he didn't bother trying to stifle his groan of delight as Bill's lips wrapped around his cock. Bill might have been made for singing, but that sinful mouth was damn good at everything else as well and Timo let his last brain cell trickle out of his head as Bill all but swallowed him.

"He has the most fantastic mouth," Tom whispered in his ear, rolling one of his nipples in long, clever fingers.

The thought that those fingers had very recently been up Bill's arse driving the other twin completely insane just made it all the hotter and Timo wasn't sure standing up for this had been such a great idea.

"Wait till he shows you what he can do with that tongue stud," Tom kept up the halting commentary and as if on cue, Bill employed tongue and stud on the underside of his cock.

"Holy fuck!" he exclaimed, unable to stop himself and he heard sniggering from behind him.

He looked over to see David watching avidly and grinning at his reaction. There was something else in David's eyes as well, something he couldn't decipher in his current state. He couldn't maintain eye contact, not when Bill was doing such amazing things to his cock and he had to look back down where that black head began to bob slowly back and forth.

Bill seemed to be having a little difficulty with the three limb stance with one hand holding Timo's cock in place, but in perfect time, as if everything was planned, Bill put his arm back down onto the bed and one of Tom's hands snaked down and wrapped around his cock in place of Bill's. Tom's hand was far more mobile than Bill's had been, holding him, but lacing back to play with his balls and tease him every now and then. It was amazing, totally overwhelming and came very close to frying every nerve in his body.

"St...stop," he had to stutter out eventually as it all became too much; he didn't want to go off before the main event.

Much to his relief Bill pulled back, releasing his cock with a low pop and then kneeling back up and grinning at him with a pleased expression.

"I think you might be right," Bill said looking him up and down again; "it's time to get naked."

Not that it hadn't dawned on Timo before, but it was rather rammed home how little control he had of the situation when Bill pushed his boxers all the way off and Tom divested him of his t-shirt. It seemed that when the Kaulitz twins were involved then no one else had a chance to be in charge. Given that he was the inexperienced one, he chose not to challenge this and, when they dragged him onto the bed, he went willingly. He found himself facing Tom this time, with Bill behind him and, when Tom dived in for a kiss, he acquiesced.

Tom was a very different kisser to Bill, just as insistent, but rougher; just that little bit more masculine. It wasn't that Bill was girly, just not as forcefully male. Bill, meanwhile, began kissing and nibbling the back of his neck and made him moan into the kiss; it was heavenly. The twins made sure he could barely remember his name for a good few minutes before they released him and, from the look on Tom's face, Tom as least definitely enjoyed keeping him totally off balance.

"Would you like to fuck Tom now?" Bill asked bluntly and Timo nodded slowly.

It was only then that he realised Tom was still wearing boxer shorts; the only one of them who had any clothes left on.

"Tomi likes cock, don't you Love," Bill said and Timo watched as Bill's arm came from behind him and one long, elegant finger stroked down the side of Tom's face.

"Yeah," Tom replied and Timo could tell that Tom was looking into Bill's eyes over his shoulder; "when you're watching I do."

For a moment it was almost like he wasn't there and Timo lay very still, but then Tom's eyes flicked back to him.

"Maybe we should show him why you're more than ready for him, Tomi," Bill said, moving away from behind him; "what do you think?"

Tom grinned at that.

"Okay," Tom said and knelt up beside him.

As if giving a show, Tom slowly pulled down his boxers and Timo felt his eyes going wide at what he saw revealed. Tom was wearing some kind of harness that hung low on those slim hips, bypassed the erect cock and disappeared between Tom's long legs to where Timo couldn't see.

"Tomi likes to be prepared," Bill told him as Tom removed the underwear completely and half turned so Timo could see the back.

The twins were far kinkier than Timo had ever thought possible as he realised that the harness was holding something up Tom's arse.

"It takes a long time to stretch him," Bill continued to explain; "he gets so tense, so we prepared earlier."

"What would you have done if I'd said no?" Timo was looking at Tom's arse and couldn't take his eyes off the little black base he could see poking out of Tom's hole.

"Gone back to our hotel and fucked him through the mattress," Bill said with a laugh and moved off the bed and round the other side of Tom, "but I think you're going to be doing that tonight."

Bill's nimble fingers worked quickly, releasing the harness and putting it on the bed. Then Bill reached for the little pouch that was still on the bed and pulled something out of it. Timo soon found it was a condom when it was thrown to him and the lube was already beside him on the bed. He didn't need any explanations for that and he quickly ripped open the metalicised packet and sheathed himself in the latex. He picked up the lube, but Bill seemed to only have been waiting for his compliance with the first part. At least he knew they took safe sex seriously.

Tom was on all fours by this point and, as Timo watched, Bill carefully began to pull out the toy that was up his twin's arse. Tom moaned quietly as Bill slowly extracted what was gradually revealed to be a butt plug. Timo wasn't quite sure if the sound that Tom made as it finally slipped free was relief or loss; it was kind of difficult to tell. The butt plug disappeared into a plastic bag and then into Bill's bag and Timo had the distinct impression quite a lot of planning had gone into this evening and he couldn't help but wonder why.

Bill ran one hand over Tom's spread arse and down between those long legs to the proud cock between and Timo found himself watching every move.

"You ready, Tomi?" Bill asked, as Timo felt kind of hypnotised by the gentle stroking he could see going on.

"Hmmmm," was the most coherent reply Tom gave and Timo found himself the centre of Bill's attention again.

"He's all yours," Bill said with a smile and moved back a little.

Moving behind Tom, Timo felt a little honoured, a little nervous and a whole lot turned on. His cock felt thick and heavy and more than ready to slide into Tom's waiting hole and he carefully covered himself in lube, having to bite his lip to stop from reacting to even his own hands. He was so turned on he was tingling.

"Just start off slow and build up," Bill told him, watching him intently; "Tom likes it hard."

"Bastard," Timo heard Tom say, which made him wonder what the story was behind that one.

"You know it's true," Bill replied and Timo felt out of the loop again.

"Yeah, but I want to be able to sit down tomorrow," Tom replied, but didn’t sound overly bothered.

Timo saw Bill consider this.

"Okay," Bill agreed and looked bach at him, "Tom likes it fairly hard."

He wasn't overly sure if he should laugh, so he didn't and just did his best to look like he wasn't about to either.

"You have to move," Bill told him eventually with a smile and he realised he'd missed his invitation.

As his eyes fell on his target, he had to wonder if all twins were this difficult to comprehend. He put his hands flat against Tom's behind, just getting his bearings under Bill's watchful eyes and then he moved closer. Holding himself with one hand, he lined up and then very carefully began to push.

It didn't feel anything like taking a girl; he remembered that much, and, as Tom opened up for him with a rather indescribable sound of welcome, he felt his cock enclosed in tight, gripping heat. He had to stop when only the head was inside as the sensation almost overwhelmed him.

"Slide in slowly," Bill told him, not moving to touch either of them; "don't pull out yet. Tomi can take all of you and, when you're in, you can stop and adjust."

Timo did as he was told and he bit his lip quite hard as he slowly pushed his way in. Tom moaned beneath him and moved slightly and it almost undid him. It was the most incredible feeling, almost too much as Tom's muscles squeezed him before releasing and letting him in.

"Fuck," he said as he finally slid all the way home.

"I do believe that is what it's called," Bill said with a small smile and Timo almost did laugh then, but he didn't think that would do either him or Tom much good given their current position.

"So tight," he managed to say in an explanation he was sure Bill didn't need.

"I know," Bill said, just kneeling there watching him in such an intense way that Timo could feel Bill's eyes; "Tomi's always tight to begin with; he squeezes you hard and then he opens up, stroke by stroke until it's like gliding."

Timo felt himself shaking with the effort of staying still as those words flowed over him like silk. They had an effect on Tom as well and Timo felt Tom's muscles twitch around him and he couldn't stay still anymore. He was so careful, or at least as careful as his strung out body would let him be. This whole experience was driving him to the edge and underlying the sensations that were physical was one more, one that crept up on him as he felt Bill's gaze move off him.

His eyes flicked to where most of him had almost forgotten David was still sitting and David's gaze was even more intense than Bill's had been. The something he had seen before was still there, in fact it was more there, but his mind still wasn't working well enough to tell him what it was. He was too focused on the feeling in his cock and the wonderful shocks it was sending through his body and he couldn't think about anything else.

Bill was right, for the first few thrusts that he tried to make as even as possible, Tom was tight around him, but slowly, Tom became looser. He needed to move faster to get the same buzz and he began to speed up without even really realising it. Tom was panting beneath him, matching all of his movements with small noises, growing in volume as his activities did. It was utterly incredible and he barely noticed when Bill moved off the bed.

He needed to find the end of this or he knew he would go crazy looking for it. There was such a thing as too much of a good thing and Timo thought he might have found it. When hands with familiar calluses touched him, he actually cried out and the hands pulled back instantly. He turned to find David beside him, beside him and as naked as he was. It was like the whole world slowed down as he looked at his oldest friend.

"Keep going," David said in a voice that cracked at the edges and Timo looked down at where Tom was still shaking below him.

Suddenly it was more important than ever that this be done and he began to move again. This time, when David's hands reached out to touch him, he was expecting it and he even managed to keep up the punishing rhythm he had found when David leaned in, turned his face and kissed him. It was like everything came together in that instant in time as his deepest wish came true in a moment and his orgasm hit with the power of a hurricane.

He reached for David, shaking and gasping and only vaguely noticed that Tom was pulling away from him. Of course he felt his cock slipping free of Tom's body, but he didn't register it as David's arms wrapped around him and they were kissing as if their very lives depended on it. The twins had turned him on and blown his mind, but David's simple touch had taken away his reason. He didn't care who was there or what they might be doing; David was kissing him and that's all he could think about.

When a body pushed up behind him, he didn't take more than a passing notice, even though a hard cock rubbed against the crease of his arse.

"Touch him," a voice that could have been Bill's or Tom's whispered in his ear.

His hands were on the move before he had time to rationalise the idea, let alone consciously put it into motion and David moaned into his mouth as his hand glanced over David's cock. He had seen David's cock before, of course he had, they had grown up like brothers, but he had never felt it, not like this and he wrapped his fingers around it, wanting to feel every centimetre of it. David was with him; David was kissing him; David was naked: he literally couldn't comprehend anything else.

He felt himself pressing against David and some of it was his need, but he realised remotely that part of it wasn't and that the body behind him was pushing him forward. Opening his eyes, he looked and saw that Bill was behind David, plastered to David like a second skin, which meant Tom was behind him doing the same thing. He couldn't imagine anything hotter.

"Do you want him to fuck you?"

Except that.

Tom whispered in his ear like he was reading his mind and Timo looked into David's eyes then, pausing in his mad need.

"Yes," he said, quite sure that David had heard Tom's question as well.

He hadn't wanted to bottom to either Bill or Tom and he realised why; there was only one person he wanted to have that from him. David whom he had loved like a brother nearly all his life, David whom he had loved from afar as more than a brother for what seemed like such a long time; David who was hard in his hand and panting at his touch. They weren't twins, they weren't even real brothers, but he knew that at times David could read his mind.

When he felt slick fingers rubbing down the crack in his arse, he just let it happen. When two were pushed slowly into him, he moaned, but he kept looking into David's eyes. He could feel the pulse of life under his fingers from David's cock in his hand and he knew without a doubt where he really wanted it to be. His own cock was slack, spent, but he could feel it trying to stir back to life again even as an unknown hand pulled the condom carefully off. There were four people on the bed, but Timo was only worried about one.

Tom's fingers in his arse were insistent and although he'd never had a cock up there before, he had had things, mostly his own fingers, and he knew how to make his body relax. He spread his knees a little and willed himself to just take it and remarkably, as David looked at him, he felt his body allowing the preparation.

Staring into David's eyes, he knew what the underlying thing he had not been able to understand was and it made his heart beat all the faster and his cock begin to spring back into life with more vigour. David had been jealous and Timo knew all too well that David did not do jealous well.

"Show me," he said, instinctively knowing what David needed from him.

That was it; the fingers were removed as David pushed him backwards onto the bed. Tom must have seen it coming because Tom was no where in the way as David all but threw him down on the bed. Timo just about saw manicured hands offering lube and a condom and David took the lube, but ignored the other. There was a moment's hesitation as David looked at him, but Timo was not going to object. He had been David's for a very long time and he knew he was clean, which left him with no fear of anything.

As Timo watched, David slicked his hard cock and Timo lifted his legs when David moved towards him. This was not going to be gentle, David had been pushed beyond that, he knew it as well as he knew his own name, but he did know it was exactly what he wanted.

It hurt more than he cared to admit as David pushed into him, but David was insistent and his body was vaguely prepared, so he felt himself opening up. His body gave and let David slide in as he breathed through the discomfort and only once David was fully in him did David stop moving. This was about something deeper than lust, but not quite as whole as love. They already had the love; Timo knew that without a doubt, and this act was about cementing the primal need that underlay that.

The girls that had been in their lives at times had not caused the same reaction; girls were no threat, but the twins; they were a different story. The twins were male, they were capable of owning him as David was doing now and that was unacceptable. Timo had always known David had an obsessive personality and now he was the complete focus of his best friend's needs. With that knowledge, he surrendered willingly and let David fuck him through the mattress.

He didn't care about his own pleasure, he wrapped his legs around David and took every inch that David pounded into him. He felt every last millimetre of flesh sliding inside his own and as far as he was concerned it was wonderful. David was almost an animal, taking him hard and fast, panting words that he could barely make out, claiming him, marking him and declaring to the world who was whose.

In the end David came with a hoarse shout, thrusting into him one more time and shuddering against him, making his body shake with mirroring tremors. Only then did David collapse on top of him, still buried deep within him, gasping and panting and completely spent. Timo kept hold of David, wrapping him in his arms even as his legs gave out and fell open, holding him safe as the frenzy passed.

They lay like that for a long time, Timo cherishing every second he had David in his arms and David coming down from the emotional and physical high. At some point he realised that the twins were gone and he and David were alone, but he was concentrating on David and that was all that really mattered.

"Did I hurt you?" David finally asked and he knew he had the rational side of his friend back.

"Nothing I couldn't cope with," Timo replied as David slowly pushed away from him so that David was looking down at him.

"I should check," David said, clearly knowing more about this type of thing than Timo had ever given him credit for.

"Later," Timo said, not wanting the moment to end even as David carefully pulled out of him.

He urged David to lie down beside him so they were face to face and then he just looked. They could think about consequence and where they went from here later, but right then Timo just wanted them to be.

**The End**


End file.
